


It's Only Fair

by mysticrosemage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Complete, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Porn, Post-Mission Smut, Totally ignoring Age of Ulton and the Barton family, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrosemage/pseuds/mysticrosemage
Summary: [MCU] [Post-Avengers, Pre-Civil War, Ignoring Age of Ultron and the Barton farm] Clint and Nat have some post-mission sex. That’s it. That’s the summary. [Clintasha] [One-Shot] [Completed] [Day #01 of Fangirlia Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint/Natasha, Clintasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!





	It's Only Fair

**Title:** It’s Only Fair

**Author:** Ephiny Jones

**Fandom:** Marvel- MCU

**Character(s):** Clint Barton (Hawkeye); Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)

**Pairing(s):** Clintasha (Clint/Natasha)

**Rating:** E for Explicit

**Genre:** Smut. Pure lemony goodness.

**Completed?** Yes.

**Collection/Challenge:** Fangirlia Kinktober 2020

**Words:** 869.

**Summary:** [MCU] [Post-Avengers, Pre-Civil War, Ignoring Age of Ultron and the Barton farm] Clint and Nat have some post-mission sex. That’s it. That’s the summary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, not making any money off this, I’m just a lowly civil servant who is a fan of these two and a member of a rad group of nerdy girls.

**Author’s Note:** So, this is for the Kinktober 2020 challenge. Day #01’s prompt is 69. The first couple I thought of was Clint/Nat. This is my first time writing these two, and it’s my first time writing smut in fic form in quite a while. Hope you enjoy, and please forgive the bit of Russian I used. I just used Google Translate for it. Cheers!

========================================================================

**It’s Only Fair**

Another day in the life of the Avengers. Another day of beating up bad guys.

...Another day Clint got injured, landing wrong onto his arm after having to make a quick escape from a building fixing to explode.

And another time Natasha had to deal with one very cranky Barton when he was finally released from Medical. Thankfully, no serious injuries, not even a single broken bone. He even re-set his dislocated shoulder before he made it back onto the quintjet, but his arm was still sore, and he was in a sling.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Nat commented, walking with the archer back towards his room.

“Oh, sure,” Clint dryly grumbled, “I can’t shoot, I can’t tinker with my new arrows, and I’m supposed to keep my arm still for three weeks? What the hell am I supposed to do?”

She eyed him up and down as they reached his door. “Я могу думать о нескольких вещах,” she coolly commented in her native tongue.

_ “I can think of a few things.” _

He perked up at that, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement. “Do tell,” he nearly purred as he followed her inside his bedroom.

With a gentleness that would have shocked most personnel at S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha helped Clint sit down on his bed. Ever curious (and eager), Clint merely moved to assist her as she removed his belt before she undid his pants. Expecting her to ride him, he was surprised when she instead got down on her knees. Not saying a word, she easily slipped him out of his boxers; his cock was still soft, but it was quickly hardening as she wrapped her fingers around the base, giving him a couple of strokes.

“Tasha…” he softly groaned, watching her hungrily. Natasha was a beautiful woman, and Clint thought she was every single day, but there was something captivating about the way she was looking up at him now, especially as those cherry-red lips kissed his plump tip, that made his heart flutter.

She licked the underside of his cock, never once breaking eye contact, as Clint let out a happy sigh in response. The free hand of his uninjured arm reached down and was gently stroking her red locks out of an urge to both touch her and encourage her. When he was nearly completely erect, she opened up her lips, fixing to slide him into her mouth when he stopped her.

“Wouldn’t be right to make you do all the work without getting anything in return,” Clint grunted softly, his hand dipping down to cup her cheek. “C’mhere, Tasha. Wanna make you feel good, too,” he suggested.

“Clint, you know you’re not supposed to move that arm,” she warned him.

“So I do it one-handed. Come on, Tasha, please?” he groaned.

As great as his aim was, Clint Barton was nearly as talented with his tongue.

It didn’t take her too long to pause in what she was doing to help him onto his back, strip herself of her own clothes, before climbing on top of him, all while Clint wore a cheeky smirk on his face. He loved this view, and as much as he loved when Natasha ‘serviced’ him, he loved getting her off, making sure the infamous Black Widow got a taste of pleasure and affection that was just for her.

He kissed along her entrance, his hand gently rubbing her lower back as she turned her attention back to his erection. He started with soft licks to her nether lips before spreading open her folds and began eating her out with a soft hum as she took him into her mouth. Natasha was not as vocal as he was during sex, which was fine by Clint; it just made it all the more satisfying when he managed to get a hushed sigh or moan from her.

Natasha knew Clint was getting close with the muffled sounds he made against her, especially with her hand gently squeezed his balls as she continued sliding his length in and out of her mouth. Fuck, but she was too as he continued to alternate between his tongue, his lips, and his nimble little fingers, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could. He ended up cumming first, and he paused to moan out her name as Natasha swallowed it down in one gulp before releasing him with a wet pop of her slightly swollen lips. As soon as she released him, Clint dove back in, continuing with gusto until she had her own finish as well, the archer earning a soft coo in Russian from his lover as he lapped up every drop.

Once he finished, she lied back down with him, both of them savoring the quiet afterglow of the moment. They fought. They won. They both made it back. They still had each other. That made everything in life just a bit sweeter.

Clint stiffly stretched with a groan and rested his head on the pillow, his free arm loosely wrapped around Natasha’s bare shoulders. They stayed that way, silent for another moment until he chimed with, “Now,  **_that_ ** reminds me of Budapest…”


End file.
